Just Reading
by HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: What happens when you leave France a chance to give Germany 'Twilight? Complete disaster.


**Warning, contains OOC-ness, spoilers from a book and complete random moments. This is just for fun and readers entertainment. I don't own Hetalia, Twilight or the characters. Just my thoughts and ideas and mind. Enjoy.**

* * *

Germany got home exhausted. He had to chase Italy down during training, his brother Prussia needed rescuing from England's basement and more importantly, he had a whole lot of papers to do that were due by tomorrow. Setting his stuff down, Germany went over to the couch and grabbed his laptop to start working. That's when he noticed a book with a note on his table. Picking up the note, he read to himself. And by the way the fancy handwriting was, he didn't need to question who the note was from.

"_Dear Germany,_

_You seem to be stressed out more and more these days. So I decided to be nice and give you a book! I hope you enjoy, mon ami. By the way, train your three dogs to be nicer. When I broke into your house to give you the book, I had to use that wurst in your fridge to keep them from tearing my throat out. Anyway, enjoy your book and have fun reading! Hon~ hon~ hon~!_

_XOXO,  
France"_

"Mein Gott... How did he break into my house?" Germany asked himself. Looking down, he saw what the book was. And to his horror, he knew exactly what it was. "'Twilight'?! Why would he give me 'Twilight'?! He knows I hate it!" Plopping onto his couch, he opened his laptop to start the paper work he needed to get done.

"There is no way, no how that I would give 'Twilight' a chance! I'll just ignore it and give it to America tomorrow. He likes "My Little Pony", so this should be easy for him. That is, if he can even read." Germany chuckled slightly at his little joke. Half-an-hour passed by and Germany glanced at the table to the book. Nope! He wasn't going to read it. No way, no how. Then, another forty-five minutes passed and Germany was finally done with his work. Turning the T.V. on to see what was on tonight, he decided to stick with the evening German news.

He kept glancing more and more at the table every five minutes or so. When about another thirty minutes passed, he glanced at the table one more time, where the book still was, and shook his head.

"No. Nein. Anything France suggests is probably horrible. So, it's probably as terrible a book as they say it is. Yeah, that's it. Anything that France has given chances to is horrible." Germany said to himself as he changed the channel when the news was over. Only fifteen minutes passed until Germany finally gave up. "THAT'S IT! I QUIT!" Shutting the T.V. off, he went over to the table and picked up the book before heading back to sit on the couch and turning the lamp on.

"If he wants me to read, FINE! But that won't mean I'll like it." Germany opened up the book and got comfortable. This was a little embarrassing for him, but it would nag him if he didn't get it out of his system and just face the problem. He read the prologue to himself.

"_PREFACE_

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this._

_I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me._

_Surely it was a good way to die, even in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something._

_I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

_The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me."_

Germany couldn't help it. The beginning was actually pretty good. Suspenseful even. Turning the page to chapter one, he begin reading the book.

"I'll only read a few pages. That's it. But no more." Germany said. Oh how wrong he didn't know he was going to be.

* * *

It was nine o'clock when Italy silently opened the front door to Germany's house. But something greeted him when he walked it. It was the most awkward way to come into his home. There, on the couch, was Germany, reading a book he was very far into. He yelled something that made Italy know quite horribly what Germany was reading.

"NO BELLA! NEIN! IT'S A TRICK! DON'T FALL FOR IT YOU IDIOT- NOOO! SHE FELL FOR IT!" Germany face palmed as he read. "You'd think that she would've suspected that maybe he was going to trick her in some way like that! Even _I _would've known tha-" Germany stopped midway through the book and saw Italy in the doorway open-mouthed in shock. Germany quickly put the book behind his back and coughed.

"Oh, uh... Italy. You're um... here." Germany said awkwardly as he blushed from embarrassment. Italy nodded his head slowly.

"Uh-huh... I just arrived." Italy told him slowly. Germany looked away so that Italy wouldn't see his embarrassment. "Um, Germany?"

"J-Ja, Italy?"

"What are you doing?"

"Um... just... reading."

"Are you reading... 'Twilight'?" Italy asked in confusion. There was silence for a moment before Germany nodded his head in shame.

"Ja..." He answered quietly. Italy stood there for a moment before sighing and walking in front of Germany. He then held out his hand. "Wh-What is it, Italy?" Germany asked in confusion. Italy gestured his fingers to indicate that he wanted something in his hand and spoke to Germany.

"Give it here." Italy told Germany like a mother with a two year old who wanted a chocolate bar, but couldn't have it. Germany just took the book from behind his back and held it closer to his chest.

"Nein... I'm so far into it." But Italy had a stern look on his face that finally made Germany give it to him.

"Good Germany. No more 'Twilight'. Do you even realize what 'Twilight' does to you? It makes you crazy!" Italy told Germany. Germany just nodded his head sadly and got up.

"Okay... I'll just... go make some dinner." Germany left the room in embarrassment into the kitchen. Italy looked at 'Twilight' and stared at it for a long time before he sighed and spoke to it as if it could understand him.

"You may have taken my fratello, but you're not going to take over Germany. So, goodbye." Italy threw the book into the trash and went into the kitchen to help Germany with dinner.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I'm really sorry but I had to! My mom's friend let me borrow her copies of the books of 'Twilight' and it got me thinking, "What if someone unexpected started to read 'Twilight'?" So this was the result. I'm really sorry for the OOC-ness (Out Of Character), but I just had to.**

**Anyway, that's all. And remember: review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~!**


End file.
